1. Field of the Invention
This patent application for industrial invention relates to a manufacturing system for an assembled shoe provided with shock-absorbing insert in the heel.
The patent protection is also extended to the shoe obtained with the system according to the invention.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
An assembled shoe is a shoe obtained by using a last that reproduces the shape of the foot. The upper part is put on the last and the lower ends of the upper part are rolled up, stretched and fixed under the intermediate sole that has been previously fixed on the surface of the last, with the possibility to remove it.
After the upper part is applied to the intermediate sole, the sole and the heel are applied and fixed under the intermediate sole.
The purpose of the present invention is to innovate this technique, which has been used for a very long time, in order to obtain a space on the resting area of the heel. The space is used to contain an insert made of soft, elastically deformable material, able to absorb the impact of the heel on the ground every time the foot touches the ground when walking. All sports and leisure time shoes, such as running, basketball or volleyball shoes, are normally provided with a molded bottom with elastic inserts, such as cushions made of soft rubber or rings full of air, designed to cushion the impact of the heel with the ground when running or jumping. The inserts have been exclusively used by the shoes provided with a molded bottom, in which cavities of any shape or depth can be obtained during molding to house the inserts, which are normally covered by the insole, being of a removable, washable and interchangeable type.
In the case of assembled shoes, the edges of the upper part are rolled up and fixed on the perimeter between the intermediate sole and the sole, in such a way that the insole practically covers the upper side of the intermediate sole, on which housings for the shock-absorbing inserts are impossible to obtain.
The heel is always rigid and finished with a heel layer, and therefore there is no space or way to introduce an anti-shock insert in assembled shoes. As mentioned above, the purpose of the present invention is to innovate the traditional manufacturing system of assembled shoes, in order to provide these classical shoes with the shock-absorbing inserts that have been so far exclusively used in sports shoes provided with molded bottoms.